


A Little Bit More

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas Movie Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, MHEA Holiday 2019, Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky, a big-name director reconsiders his priorities when car trouble leads him to Christmas Valley, a town in love with Christmas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Christmas Movie Challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge 2019





	A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go any further: this is a moodboard, not a full story. Maybe eventually it'll turn into a story but not at the moment.
> 
> Title is taken from How the Grinch Stole Christmas

Look, Bucky likes Christmas as much as the next person but he just doesn’t have the time to deal with all that nonsense. Not when he’s in northern Canada, scouting locations for his next movie. It’s a great premise about what looks to be an ordinary town but is actually Santa’s workshop. The problem is he’s only got three more days to find the perfect setting or the studio’s going to trash his film- and he can’t find the right town.

And then his car breaks down right outside Christmas Valley. He’s all for getting his car fixed and moving on to the next location because, while Christmas Valley looks like a great place, it’s a little too on the nose. But the town’s mechanic, Tony, informs him that his car has completely bit the bullet and, because this is just Bucky’s luck, they don’t have a car to rent.

With a blizzard moving into town, he accepts Tony’s offer to stay at his place until the storm blows over and he can get a rental out there. Bucky’s bad luck holds when the roads turn out to be completely blocked by the storm. He grudgingly agrees to spend the holiday in the town.

Within two days, he’s decided that it was a mistake agreeing to stay because Christmas Valley is completely obsessed with Christmas. There’s festivals and nosy busybodies who are way too obsessed with his love life and a Secret Santa exchange that has him scrambling to find a present that Tony will like (putting a bow on himself and plopping down on Tony’s bed is a bad idea no matter how Tony’s looking at him, right?).

But Christmas Valley is hiding a secret- a _familiar_ secret- and when Bucky stumbles across a big man in a red suit and a herd full of reindeer, will he make the right decision for him and the town?

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Achievements earned as part of the Holiday Movie Challenge 2019. Click [here](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/holiday) for more info!
> 
> * * *


End file.
